Quotes
Interesting Quotes from the all the series, with fixed English. Quotes "I want collaboration" - Jasuan king Fovers II trading with Bamal Yev "Now, No one can stop us. Get ready world Now we are coming" - Oppia after uniting "Never trust an Oppian." ''- Oppia to Marn dynasty, after he betrayed him'' "I did it. I really did it. Now everything is possible." - Sixania after forming New Ga Xal "Some things are unforgettable." - Hasian Horde at the end of History of Famana episode 20 ”Makykay. Will. Not. Fall. Again.” ''- The Second Maky Kingdom to Oppia before the invasion.'' ”We're not weak countries anymore. We’re empires.” ''- First Maky Kingdom to Kashroon before the Second Kashroon War.'' "The king is for the civils, the civils are not for the king. Dipo Tista Helvania (For the civils)." - Vaximor on the creation of the Helvania “It’s time for a new world.” - Pextum after arriving in Estal "No, Not really, thing are going EXACTLY how I planned" - Sar during the great Arlentan war "I will let you watch around when I burn the whole small safe place you made for yourself. Then, I will burn you too, and then extinguish it. Then burn you again, over and over until you die. And then I will take the crown that you wore on your head, and bring it back to where it belongs - to form an Urbaxan, Oppian nation, like that always meant to be. And you, Sar, enjoy every breath now. Because you don't have much time left. See you soon" ''- Arlenta to Sar when they were formed from the ruins of Urbaxa.'' Last words "Only Um lasts forever." ''- Second Maky kingdom'' "No one lasts forever." - Jasuan Empire "Farewell." ''- Jagama, Bava's successor'' "I'm a failure" - Emintas "Just... run." - Agorn "I... enough! I will kill every single one of you!" ''- Ga Xal'' "I give up. Have fun, Moxon. Have fun, Moria." ''- Ga Shir'' "Excuse me?" ''- Moria'' "I just... can't hold this..." ''- Bamal Yev'' "I was really hoping for a better future in our new home... but things just got worse. Yet I still somehow believe it's not the end..." - Mea Glazia "Never trust an Oppian." ''- Oppian Empire'' "How funny that for uniting the Geopyopians, you're killing them..." ''- Fyartin'' "Bava... I missed you so much. I thought... I thought I would never see you again. It's been a long time." - New Makyan Empire "NO! After all this time of trying to unite the Xalians... You can't just ruin everything! I WAS SO CLOSE!" - New Ga Xal "I was a king. I was a friend. I was a... traitor? And now I'm... I'm nothing." - Hantomba "Ga Shir? Listen, please. It was a mistake to go independent. Maybe I can join back with you? I thought I could be a great country and help the world... But I was wrong. Look, look what I've done. It was a mistake of me to want independence. I shouldn't have fought you for it." ''- Moxon'' Category:Other